A Young Margaret Hale
by Jayne DLM
Summary: Inspired by the BBC mini-series North and South (2004). This is a glimpse into the life of a younger Margaret Hale and examines the time of her life that changes her forever. In this story I focus on a young Margaret in Helstone (who is not a child but not yet considered an adult), her brother Fredrick who joins the Navy, and her experiences during an extended visit to London.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Margaret

The North and South story line really inspired me to write about Margaret's past. I would love to hear your thoughts/reviews.

* * *

><p>Prequel – A young Margaret Hale Part 1<p>

As she looked up into his handsome dark brown eyes she was sure that no man would ever compare to him. For he was strong and brave while still gentle. She frequently confided in him, whispering all her secret thoughts that she dare not speak to anyone else. He was her one true confidant whom she could share anything with. 'Come on boy' she whispered as she led him from the stable. With the assistance of the old stable hand she mounted. 'Thank you Charles' she said quickly as she eagerly turned her horse around. 'Be safe miss' Charles called out as he watched Margaret trot down the cobble stone road. Margaret turned looked back at Charles with a grin on her face and waved as she turned the corner out of his sight.

Margaret cherished the sense of freedom that riding gave her. In a world that was governed by rules and propriety there was no better feeling than going for a ride in the meadow and woodlands. It was a time where she needn't worry about her manner, nor her disposition. She had complete control and was able to let her spirit run wild. As she cantered through the picturesque meadow, she felt complete at ease.

Her horse was her favourite companion and when she was riding him, it was as if they were one. She just had to think about going faster or slowing down, and as if their minds were connected, he would do so. To be fair, she had always had a natural way with animals. She possessed an innate compassion and kindness that seemed to pacify even the most nervous of creatures. Her horse was no exception to this.

He was initially owned by one of the more prestigious families in the region, the Winchester family. He was a magnificent type of horse, and it was due to his looks that the Winchester family acquired him. They thought he would be a suitable mount for their oldest daughter Philippa, who demanded the finest of everything. As stunning as he was to look at, he was also as fierce. It only took the daughter one ride to declare that the horse was no good. Margaret who had watched Philippa ride him through the meadow was instantly transfixed by the horse, and then saddened as she watched what could only be described as Philippa's lack of tact and horsemanship.

The horse objected to the harsh way in which Philippa rode and planted her straight in the dirt. Margaret ran up to assist, ensured that Philippa was not injured and caught the horse. Philippa, whose pride was as tarnished as her dress (which had dirt all over it), proclaimed that the horse was not fit to be ridden and should be shot at once. Margaret instantly felt protective of the poor horse and said that she would take the horse on. Philippa scoffed, wished her luck with his extraordinarily rotten disposition, and marched off home.

Ever since that fateful day Margaret gradually worked to win over the trust of her tall dark companion. She spent much time with him and they established a solid partnership based on respect rather then use of force. The amount of time that she spent at the stable did raise some eyebrows.

Being the local vicar's daughter she was all too aware that there was additional scrutiny placed upon her by the parishioners and the broader community. She was expected to be a model for society and display all the qualities that young ladies should aspire too. Spending too much time outside with the horse caused people to speculate about whether her devotion to other ladylike pursuits such as music were suffering.

This was an indirect pressure, and none of which was imposed by her parents. Her mother was a warm and kind lady who was able to see the good in everyone. She was never truly comfortable with her heightened position in society and always had a compassionate way with her staff. As such, Margaret grew up observing the household staff being treated with respect and gratitude. It was often said that Margaret had inherited her mother's looks, with her big soulful eyes, flawless complexion and dark wavy hair that had the slightest red tinge to it when the sun fell on her.

While her looks seemed to come from her mother, her intellect, inquisitive nature and strong moral compass was definitely nurtured by her father. Although he was a vicar with a strong sense of right and wrong, he was also passionate about education and philosophy. He encouraged Margaret to read books that in mainstream society, were not generally read by women. He encouraged her to think broadly and to consider perspectives that were not her own. This sometimes caused Margaret to find herself slightly isolated from peers who did not always share the same melody of thought, and who viewed the world in black and white.

She very much felt obliged to do the right thing, and found herself conflicted when what was right and what was socially acceptable seemed to be ajar. However almost in contrast, young Margaret did take comfort in the predictability of social convention. She learnt to cling to social protocol like a crutch for when she was uncomfortable or unsure of what to say or do.

Lost in her thoughts, Margaret suddenly realised that the hour had grown late and that she must hurry back. 'Come on boy' she whispered to her horse as the turned him around and cantered hastily back through the meadow and to the stables.

She was greeted by Charlie who held the reins as she dismounted. She gave her horse a gentle rub on the neck before Charlie took him away to be untacked.

It was but a quick walk to her house, and before she knew it she was home being greeting by her mother. "Margaret, I have a letter from my sister and I have some exciting news. You have been invited to stay at their house in London!".


	2. Chapter 2 - Fredrick's News

It was but a quick walk to her house, and before she knew it she was home being greeting by her mother. Margaret, I have a letter from my sister and I have some exciting news. You have been invited to stay at their house in London!

* * *

><p>Feedback very welcome<p>

* * *

><p>A young Margaret Hale Part 2<p>

Margaret smiled as she walked along the garden path towards her mother. "Oh mother, anyone would think you were anxious to be rid of me". Mrs Hale opened her arms and embraced her precious girl. "Oh Margaret, you know I miss you when you are away. However my darling girl, you also know that London has opportunities that Helstone simply cannot compete with". Mrs Hale wanted the best for Margaret, and encouraged her to spend time with her sister's family in London. The Shaw family were in a position to provide some finer experiences in London that Helstone was unable to provide.

Margaret looked her mother in the eyes smiling warmly. With a gentle smirk Margaret responded "Well I am not so sure mother, I would argue that Helstone offers opportunities that London cannot compete with. Take this for example". Margaret gestured towards their garden and beyond to the meadow. "I do not know anywhere in London with such a pleasant peaceful atmosphere such as this. Helstone is like heaven to me".

Mrs Hale nodded and laughed in agreement. "Well my dear, let us go inside and I will write to my dear sister and accept her invitation". Margaret nodded her head and they walked arm in arm into the house.

Mrs Hale started preparations for Margaret's journey to London almost immediately, sitting in the drawing room writing a long letter to her sister. Margaret walked along the bookshelf, her index finger gently running along the spine of the books, trying to decide what she would read next. Her choices in literature were unrestricted which was very unorthodox for young ladies of her age. Her father trusted Margaret implicitly and encouraged her exploration of different novels and books. After some consideration she decided to read Frankenstein. She had not read that book before, but was fascinated by it since she had heard people talking about it the street saying it was 'devilish'. She set herself down in her cosy arm chair with a light woollen blanket over her lap and started to get lost reading this 'devilish' book.

Margaret had sat in the library for some time now, engrossed in her book. The room had become darker and the glow of the fire reflected from Margaret's porcelain skin. Her older brother Fredrick had spied her for some time now reading. He knew how she could become completely transfixed in a book. Ever the comedian, Fredrick slowly crept up behind Margaret in a stealthy fashion. He was very careful to step lightly and avoid the floor boards that were especially creaky.

An unsuspecting Margaret was completely engrossed. She whispered to herself the words she read and her eyes wide in anticipation _"I beheld the wretch — the miserable monster whom I had created. He held up the curtain of the bed; and his eyes, if eyes they may be called, were fixed on me"._

At that moment, Fredrick jumped from behind her chair and grabbed Margaret from behind. Margaret gasped as she jumped up quickly, spinning around on a dime to face her tormentor in less than a second. "Fredrick!" Margaret squealed "Why do you insist on scaring me so?".

With some satisfaction Fredrick looked upon his little sister who was trying to compose herself and catch her breath. With a mischievous grin and a twinkle in his eye he replied "Why Margaret, I do this because you make it too easy and it provides me with great amusement!". An exasperated Margaret half threw the book into Fredrick's chest. "Well Fredrick Charles Hale, you will be sorry!".

She looked up at her brother who was still smiling cheek to cheek and could not maintain the serious façade and burst into laughter. "You should have seen how high you jumped Margaret, it was quite spectacular". "I swear Fredrick you chose the one moment in the story so far which had me completely terrified". "I have always been told that I have incredible timing dear sister".

Interrupting the laughter, the family maid Dixon came into the room with her arms crossed. "What are you two laughing about? Up to no good knowing the two of you… thick as thieves. You two best get ready for dinner you hear, it will be ready shortly". Composing themselves from laughter, Margaret and Fredrick obliged and entered the dining room.

Mr and Mrs Hale were already at the dining table quietly talking amongst themselves. Mr Hale looked up and warmly greeted his two children to the table "I believe dinner is about to be served. Come and sit down my children and tell me of the day you have had".

Margaret went to elaborate on the day she had, when Fredrick interrupted her.

"I have an important announcement". The whole family turned to Fredrick with no idea what announcement he could possibly have. His face was animated and enthusiastic "I am going to join the Navy". He looked from one parent to the other looking for someone to mirror the joy and excitement he felt in his heart.

Instead silence overtook the room. You could have heard a pin drop. Mrs Hale put her hand over her mouth and turned to Mr Hale. Her eyes expressed all the emotion that she had within her. She did not want her boy embarking on such a dangerous venture. Her eyes pleaded with her husband to say what she was thinking.

Mr Hale could see his wife's distress but decided to give Fredrick the opportunity to speak his thoughts. "I see Fredrick, ah do tell me, have you been thinking of this for long?".

Slightly more serious Fredrick responded "Why yes father, I have been thinking about it for some time. I believe that this will provide with an excellent opportunity to learn, travel, earn some good money, and serve the empire honourably". With a smirk he leant over to Margaret and whispered so his parents couldn't hear "I also have been led to believe that ladies cannot resist a man in a uniform". Margaret rolled her eyes and let out a stifled giggle that was met by her hand as she was trying to maintain a serious persona for such a serious subject. She quietly whispered to him in jest "Well you need all the help you can get Fredrick, so if that is how you plan to find your perfect match then I must support you, if nothing else than for the good of the family".

Mr Hale considered what Fredrick said for a moment and looked out the window thoughtfully. He knew that Mrs Hale was not happy about this announcement but he tried to not let his reaction be swayed by hers. He knew how much Mrs Hale adored her son and bordered on being over protective of him. He knew that Fredrick was of age where he should be able to pursue his ambitions. "Very well my boy. I do believe that your reasoning is sound and this might make a man of you. I give you my blessing to join the Navy".


	3. Chapter 3 - One Last Ride

**Thank you for your comments. Please continue to read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>A young Margaret Hale Part 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Days had passed since Fredrick's announcement, and there was certainly some tension in the Hale household. Mrs Hale did not want her son to join the Navy. While she chose to not speak openly about her thoughts on the matter, she was not subtle in her actions. When Fredrick was home, she would dote on him more than usual and practically shadowed him around the household. When he left the house for any reason she would give Fredrick hugs for an extended period of time.<p>

Mr Hale knew better than to interfere with his wife's coping mechanisms. He just smiled quietly as he saw it all as a reflection of her heart, and just how much she cared. He knew that Fredrick's adventurous spirit would lead him to one risky venture or another. He believed that the Navy was a respectable avenue for an adventurous young man to satisfy that urge, while also making something of himself.

Margaret lay in bed thinking about the impending departure of her brother. While Margaret had initially made light of Fredrick's announcement, as Fredrick's enthusiasm was contagious, she was growing more sceptical by the day. He would potentially be out of contact for months at a time and there were unknown risks associated with the Navy. What if he was injured or god forbid, killed? Margaret valued one thing above all else, and that was family. She shook her head as if to somehow banish those thoughts from her mind. Oh how she would miss him while he was away!

Margaret looked out of her window as the morning sunlight came streaming in. It was another picturesque day in paradise. She was determined to make this day count, as it would be one of the last days she would spend with her brother for some time.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Margaret got out of bed and called on Dixon to assist her with her morning preparations.

She sat in front of the mirror as Dixon patiently pinned her long dark hair up into a simple bun. "What will you be doing today miss?" Dixon asked in an upbeat manner.

"I will go for a ride with Fredrick after breakfast and I also intend on delivering a few baskets as father requested".

Dixon looked down at Margaret in a slightly stern way. "Don't forget young lady that we have the farewell dinner for Fredrick tonight. It is very important to your mother. So be sure to not spend all day gallivanting around the countryside you hear".

"Oh I forgot completely about dinner, thank you for reminding me Dixon. I shall ensure that I am home in plenty of time to be ready".

As Dixon put the last pin in Margaret's hair, she smiled with satisfaction as she looked down on the young lady who was smiling back at her. Oh how Margaret was growing up and turning into a fine young lady Dixon thought to herself. Not being one to relish in a sentimental moment though Dixon quickly proceeded to continue her duties and left the room at a fast pace heading down to cook breakfast.

Margaret followed Dixon down through the kitchen and sat at the table joining the rest of her family for breakfast.

After breakfast, Margaret and Fredrick made their way down to the stables. As they walked down the cobble road, Fredrick was busily talking to Margaret about his plans for the Navy, speculating on where he might go and what he might see. For a few minutes Margaret walked next to him in silence, just listening to his obvious excitement. Margaret smiled to herself, enjoying her brother's charismatic energy. His joy for life was truly infectious.

"Well dear brother, I believe we shall have to make the most of this ride. You may have forgotten how to do it when I see you next – or perhaps you will be too old to ride well".

Letting out a chuckle Margaret pushed Fredrick to the side almost off balancing him and proceeded to run the rest of the way to the stables laughing. Not being one to the out done by his little sister, Fredrick ran in pursuit yelling "you can't get away that easily".

Margaret ran around the corner as quickly as she could with Fredrick in hot pursuit. She quickly adjusted her stride to a brisk walk as she spotted the stable hand Charles with the horses (of course trying to regain some level of decorum). Despite almost being completely out of breath Margaret let out a "thankyou" to Charles as he helped her mount in the side saddle. She was very aware that Fredrick was right behind her and asked her beloved horse to canter off. Looking back she called out to her brother "catch me if you can".

Fredrick had run around the corner only a few moments after Margaret and quickly made his way to Charles who had just helped his sister on her horse. Charles passed the reins to Fredrick who effortlessly mounted the big brown horse. "Thank you Charles, I must teach my sister a lesson in respecting her elders" he laughed as he too asked his horse to canter off from a standstill.

This was an old game that Fredrick and Margaret used to play throughout their childhood, basically racing each other through the meadow horseback.

They cantered through the lush green grass of the meadow with Fredrick trying very hard to catch his sister. Margaret looked back at her brother with a smile. He was catching up very quickly. "Are you quite ok back there?" she called. "I am quite alright Margaret, but I will be better when I have won this race". "Catch me if you can" called Margaret out as she gave her horse the aid to go faster. Almost effortlessly her horse extended himself into the gallop and started to leave Fredrick's horse behind.

Upon reaching the small river that ran through the meadow, Margaret slowed her horse down to a halt and allowed Fredrick to catch up.

They were both laughing at this point. "Margaret you clearly had a head start when you cheated and tried to push me over". "I absolutely did not Fred. Admit it, you just couldn't keep up". They started to walk along the bank of the river which was one of their favourite places to ride. "I will do no such thing. I will however say that whoever taught you to ride did a fantastic job".

Margaret just smiled smugly towards her brother as she knew that she was at worst estimation, equal to him on horseback these days.

They continued to walk in silence through the meadow and into the woodlands. There were no other sounds other than the sound of the horses hoof beats on the ground. This was a place that they both held to be sacred in their hearts. It was full of childhood memories, filled with games and adventures. A place filled with laughter and joy. To say they felt nostalgic would be an understatement. They were both no longer children and Fredrick was on the cusp of adulthood. Would things ever be that easy and carefree again they wondered?

It was also true that Margaret was starting to feel sentimental over the impending departure of her brother. "I fear we will not have an opportunity to ride like this together for a while". Margaret's voice was quieter than usual.

Fredrick could sense his little sister's shift in mood. "I will miss you Maggie"… "I will miss frightening you when you are engrossed in a book, or teasing you so". Fredrick's solution to any sad or emotional moment was to try and remedy it with good humour.

Margaret stopped her horse and turned to Fredrick with a serious look across her face. "Fred, just promise me that you will be careful". Fredrick smiled a warm smile looking back at his little sister. He knew he had to respond to her seriously "Of course I will be careful".


	4. Chapter 4 - Growing Pains

**A young Margaret Hale Part 4  
><strong>

**Please read and review**

* * *

><p>In the afternoon that followed Margaret and Fred's nostalgic ride through the meadow, Margaret was kept busy running errands for her father. Specifically she had been visiting a few members of the community that were in need. At a time when most girls her age were selfish in their behaviour, Margaret was truly concerned for the welfare of others and doing what she thought to be right. While some people assumed that Margaret visited purely on account of her father, she enjoyed visiting people, whether it be to deliver a basket, or to just offer company.<p>

It was late in the afternoon when Margaret finally arrived home from her extensive visitations around Helstone. As she walked through the door, Margaret was practically pounced upon by Dixon.

"And where have you been missy? How are we ever going to get you ready on time for tonight?". Dixon was somewhat flustered as she ushered Margaret upstairs.

"Dixon, surely I do not need to be dressed in formal attire?".

Margaret was never interested in dressing formally and always tried to reason her way out of it. She much preferred to wear simple understated clothing.

"Oh quite the contrary, your mother has said that as this is your brother's farewell dinner, you will be dressed in such a way that reflects the dinners its importance".

Margaret let out a big sigh as she not so gracefully stomped up the stairs in protest. She knew better than to argue with her mother's wishes on such a day and resigned to the prospect of formal attire for the night.

Meanwhile Mr and Mrs Hale were downstairs all ready for their dinner party. It was true that they did not have guests over frequently, so it was a special occasion indeed. "How do I look dear?" Mr Hale said as he adjusted his suit "As handsome as ever" Mrs Hale responded with a twinkle in her eye and the smallest smile on her face struggling to disguise her sadness. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her delicate frame. "Are we doing the right thing in allowing Fredrick to go and join the Navy?" she whispered. "You know it is time we let him go" he said gently as he pulled back from their embrace to look at his wife reassuringly in the eye. He brought his hand up to gently cradle her face as a gesture of comfort and reassurance. Wiping away a single tear that rolled down her cheek with his thumb Mr Hale looked at his wife tenderly. "Darling, do not cry, this is a happy time for Fredrick, we must rejoice in his new endeavours, this will be his making".

This tender moment between husband and wife did not last long as it was quickly interrupted by Fredrick who came bursting in the room from upstairs. "Mother, father, I am so very grateful for tonight. Thank you for organising this farewell dinner for me". Fredrick approached his mother with open arms and gave her an unrestrained hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I know how hard this is for you mother, I love you more than words can say, but you know I have to do this". Mrs Hale exhaled "I know son, let us just rejoice in each others company tonight shall we and save our heartfelt goodbyes to tomorrow".

Suddenly there was the sound of carriages from outside. Walking to the window Mr Hale could see that their guests were arriving and walking through the garden.

Meanwhile upstairs Dixon was busy putting the final touches to Margaret's hair. Dixon was rather proud of her efforts and stood back to admire the styling "I have never seen you look this grown up miss" she said earnestly.

Margaret looked down at the stunning emerald green dress seemingly unaware of her own beauty. Her hair was pinned up with delicate ringlets falling strategically around the frame of her face and cascading down, not quite reaching her shoulders.

Margaret looked intently in the mirror "Are you sure all this is necessary?". Margaret was gesturing towards her chest and how tightly it was fitted. She was not sure about how the dress accentuated her newly developed womanly form. "Now miss, a fine young lady such as yourself must get familiar with such clothing, especially when you are of age and are looking for a husband". Margaret unapologetically rolled her eyes "Come now Dixon, I shall not be looking for a husband anytime soon, besides I can't help but find these dresses unnecessary". Dixon suddenly becoming aware of all the other things that needed attending too needed to hurry Margaret downstairs. "Well in any case you best be getting downstairs, I heard guests arriving some 10 minutes ago".

Margaret took a deep breath as she stood up and ventured downstairs feeling a little unsure and a little too exposed. Truthfully social occasions were not the environment that Margaret felt most comfortable but was determined to make a good impression and enjoy her brothers company for one last night before he left.

As she made her way down the stairs Margaret saw all the guests congregated on the inside of the front door. She couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with how she looked as all the guests had turned and were just staring at her. Mr Hale was the first to speak as Margaret reached the bottom step "Why Margaret you look so grown up tonight". Margaret shyly smiled and looked at the ground as she could feel everyone's eyes on her person and could feel herself becoming red with embarrassment.

Turning to the guests Mr Hale as he let out a big laugh "Why must our children insist on growing up". The guests laughed along with him as if on cue.

Margaret quickly located her mother and stood dutifully by her side while small talk was made.

As Margaret stood there attempting to listen to the conversation she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. There was a certain set of eyes which seemed to linger over her from across the room. It was the eyes of James Whinchester, one of Fredrick's childhood friends. Truthfully James had barely spoken to Margaret in the past yet tonight she seemed to have his attention. Of course Margaret was oblivious as to why he was staring. All she knew was that she did not regard his spontaneous attention in a positive light. She tried to look at the ground, at her mother, search for her father and brother in the room, look anywhere but in the direction of the steely eyes of James.

At last Dixon called out that dinner was ready and that the guests could be seated. Margaret was relieved as her brother found her and escorted her to her seat at the table. Her relief was premature however as James was seated directly opposite. Margaret could not believe her misfortune! The conversation was dominated by Fredrick who joyfully spoke of his hopes for the future, speculating where his service in the Navy may send him. Margaret enjoyed listening to her brother and listened intently. She was aware of James who still seemed intent on making her feel uncomfortable.

As the night went on, wine was consumed and the conversation continued in a passionate manner. As per social custom, the ladies left the table and retired to the drawing room and the men remained at the table, drinking whiskey and smoking cigars. While this was not Mr Hale's ideal of behaviour, he was happy to adhere to his son's wishes on his final night. After all, he was not a boy anymore.

Meanwhile in the drawing room the attention once again shifted to Margaret.

"So Margaret, your mother tells me you are to be going to London" Mrs Whinchester stated. "Yes, I shall be leaving within the week to spend some of the warmer months with my Aunt and her family". Mrs Whinchester ever the gossip was keen to explore what Margaret might be doing while in London. "Will you be on the lookout for a future husband?" she questioned.

Margaret, quite shocked that anyone would even contemplate that a lady as young as her would be ready to marry openly scoffed. "I hardly think I am old or wise enough to consider marriage". Mrs Whinchester looked harshly upon Margaret with narrowing eyes "When one does not have the means to marry for love, one must be open to whatever satisfactory offer they may receive".

These words cut through to Margaret's core. She knew this was a direct insult to her family's means. Despite the fact that her father was a well-respected member of the community, they were not at the top of the social standings as far as wealth or property were considered. She took a moment to consider her response and just as she was about to open her mouth to speak her mother ever so diplomatically changed the subject.

Margaret could not hear what they were talking about, she was in an internalised state, still shocked by the gall of Mrs Whinchester who dared to speak in such a manner in their house.

After some time had passed, the men joined the ladies in the drawing room. Margaret still feeling rather taken aback wanted everyone to leave so she could just spend precious time alone with her family. As she stood there in her somewhat heavy dress, she noted how the room seemed to be a bit crowded and was a bit warm. Taking charge of the situation she went to the dimly lit room next door to try and find Dixon to ask for more refreshments. Little did Margaret know that she was being followed.

A slightly inebriated James followed her quietly but intently, as a wolf would quietly stalk its prey. Margaret called out for Dixon but there was no response. When she could not find Dixon she turned around quickly to join the party, only to find herself face to face with James. Margaret let out a gasp.

"Oh forgive me James… you startled me". Margaret had her hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel her heart beat intensely and her senses were reeling as she realised that she was practically backed into a corner, unable to get past James due to the width of her skirt.

James looked her up and down and smiled as he liked what he saw. "You look beautiful tonight Margaret". Everything in Margaret's body was telling her to get back to the party yet she continued to try and maintain her composure and a civilised conversation with her guest, after all, this was one of Fredrick's friends.

"If you would excuse me, I need to get back to the party now". Margaret trying to feign confidence took a step forward to exit the situation. James however, determined not to let her leave just yet stepped to the side and blocked her exit. Margaret then tried to exit the other side of James, and once again he blocked her exit. He smiled at her, as he found the cat and mouse type game rather amusing.

An exasperated Margaret then looked James straight in the eyes and stated firmly "You need to let me pass now" she saw the sly smile on his face and she continued "I can assure you that I do not find this amusing".

At that moment, very deliberately, James outstretched his arm and ran his hand down along the ringlets on the side of her face, down her neck and down to her collar bone which was exposed by the dress. "What a fine creature you are becoming" he said in a sordid fashion. Margaret's eyes widened, her body frozen as if in shock. Margaret had genuinely no idea what to do, or how to act to this ungentlemanly like behaviour.

Almost as if he could sense his sister's distress in the other room, Fredrick suddenly noticed that Margaret was not in the room. Looking back and forth through what seemed like a sea of people, he decided to go looking for her. Upon entering the room next door he saw Margaret standing in the corner of the dimly lit room looking completely in shock. James had his hand outstretched and was touching her. "What is going on in here" Fredrick exclaimed as he came to the desperate aid of his sister.

It was indeed James's turn to look shocked. Margaret desperately pushed past James and went quickly behind her brother, allowing herself to be shielded by him, peering over his shoulder. Fredrick momentarily looked upon his sister with concern, he could see that she was not harmed, perhaps a little shaken but not harmed "You had better re-join the party before anyone else notices that you were gone" he said softly to her, as he signalled to the door of the drawing room.

Fredrick's attention was then drawn back to James. He was livid, he was ropable, he was disgusted that someone who was a guest in his home, someone that he had considered a friend would act in such an inappropriate way to his little sister. He walked right up to James and grabbed him by the throat.

"You need to leave now" Fredrick said firmly to a stunned James. James tried to make out words but only could say "It errrr wasn't what it looked". This response did not satisfy Fredrick in the slightest he slightly tightened his grip around James's neck. "Leave now James and do not dare lay another hand upon my sister, do not speak to her, do not even look at her or god help me I shall put my Navy training to use".

Fredrick released James from his grip and James scurried out of the room. He made a quick excuse to his mother about not feeling well, and took a carriage home.

The rest of the party was a blur to Margaret who was still rather shaken from her brief but intense encounter with James. Fredrick (who promptly re-joined the party after his words with James) stayed by Margaret's side for the rest of the night.

After the rest of the guests left, Margaret and Fredrick sat in chairs by the fireplace. Margaret was still reeling from what had transpired, but it also just occurred to her that her brother was to be leaving in the morning. What would she do when he left?

Fredrick on the other hand decided that he needed to have a serious discussion with his sister about the nature of men. "Margaret I know that you were at no fault this evening, however you do need to be very careful now you are no longer a child." He sighed, hating having to have this discussion with her but he knew it was necessary.

"Men cannot always be trusted to act as…" Fredrick paused trying to find the right word "gentlemen" he continued. Margaret looked wide eyed at her brother. "I truly hope you believe me when I say that I did nothing to encourage…" Fredrick interrupted her "Margaret, unfortunately now that you are no longer a child you need to realise that you will attract men's attention, and sometimes it will be unrequited". Margaret looked down at the ground unable to make eye contact with her brother. Fredrick looked on at his sister, concerned and wanting to comfort her, but needing to get his words out first.

"Margaret you need to be careful with the company that you keep, you must keep to the company of gentleman". At this point Margaret was a little confused and a little angry. Why was it her responsibility to ensure she surrounded herself with gentleman? Shouldn't all men act within the realms of propriety whoever they were in company with? "Margaret I speak to you as your over protective older brother. Just promise me that you will be careful with the company that you keep".

Margaret lifted her innocent gaze to her brother's face "How will I be able to tell the difference between a gentleman and someone who is not?".

Fredrick looked on at his little sister. It was a fair question she asked. After a few moments silence and consideration Fredrick responded to his little sister and imparted perhaps the most significant piece of advice he would ever give her "The true measure of a man is not in his title, nor his wealth, but it can be found in his actions when he thinks no one is watching".


	5. Chapter 5 - Farewell

_Fredrick looked on at his little sister. It was a fair question she asked. After a few moments silence and consideration Fredrick responded to his little sister and imparted perhaps the most significant piece of advice he would ever give her "The true measure of a man is not in his title, nor his wealth, but it can be found in his actions when he thinks no one is watching"._

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The morning that was to follow passed all to quickly for the Hale family. Mr Hale, Mrs Hale and Margaret sat silently at the table awaiting Fredrick to venture downstairs before they commenced their breakfast. Mrs Hale and Margaret looked at each other, knowing that neither wanted to say goodbye to Fredrick.

Mr Hale however sat peacefully. He was resigned to his son's departure and happy for him to step out into the world and follow his ambition. He held his wife's delicate hand, trying to provide her with some reassurance.

Loud footsteps drew their attention to the staircase where Fredrick could be seen almost bounding down, taking two steps at a time. He was dressed in his Navy uniform and held his hat under his arm with pride. Mrs Hale was struck by how grown up and handsome her son looked in his uniform. It somehow made the situation more real, that her little boy was in fact grown.

"Good morning" Fredrick exclaimed as he energetically entered the room. He kissed his mother on the cheek before continuing to sit at the table. "I trust you all slept well". Fredrick glanced sideways at Margaret quickly to check that she had not been too affected by the unwanted attentions of last night.

They all greeted him in unison.

Mr Hale cleared his throat before looking upon his son with a smile "I also trust that you are not feeling ill from your indulgences last night".

"Father I can assure you that I have never felt better". For once in his life, Fredrick's enthusiasm for the day was not contagious.

At that moment Dixon entered the room with a tray over flowing with breakfast.

"Dixon this looks delicious" Fredrick looked up at Dixon warmly "I shall definitely miss your cooking".

"Oh young master, your flattery will get you nowhere" Dixon chuckled to her herself as she placed the tray on the table watching as the family served themselves.

Mr Hale sensing the sombre mood that filled the air tried to change the tone of the conversation. "Margaret I must say that you looked beautiful last night. I think I have never seen you look more beautiful".

Mrs Hale looked lovingly upon her daughter "I agree dear, I should have to warn my sister to keep a close eye on you during your upcoming visit".

Margaret looked down at her plate of food. She was extremely uncomfortable with the prospect of attention of any kind, let alone from someone of the other sex. It was not something that she craved and it was disconcerting that she could potentially attract attention without intending to do so. Oh how she wished she could go unnoticed like she did only a mere year ago.

Fredrick looked on at his sister still thinking about the events of last night. For it was true that Fredrick's only concern about leaving was the thought of leaving his sister at such a vulnerable age. At a time when she was not old enough to appreciate the true motivations of those surrounding her. He was however comforted by the fact that his Aunt would no doubt keep all measures of propriety in place during Margaret's stay in London. He was also comforted by the fact that Margaret was not the type of person to act on a whim, but instead was thoughtful and considered in her actions.

"I can assure you mother that I you need not worry. I am more than capable of taking care of myself". Margaret gave a knowing look to her brother before continuing in a slightly more serious voice "After all is it not true that the true measure of a man is not in his title, nor his wealth, but it can be found in his actions when he thinks no one is watching. I shall not be swayed by form or means".

Fredrick smiled and raised his eyebrows "I wonder dear sister, where ever did you hear that pearl of wisdom?".

With a cheeky grin Margaret's demeanour changed "Well I suspect I heard it from someone who may be speaking from experience".

Fredrick retorted pretending to be offended "I can assure you that I always act as a complete gentleman".

Margaret laughed "Yes just like the many times when you have almost frightened me to death or when you tease me, or try and push me into a puddle".

"That doesn't count, you are my sister. I am supposed to do that".

Mr Hale was enjoying listening to the banter between the two but as always was very aware of the time. "You both had best finish your breakfast. Fredrick is due to leave for the train shortly".

They looked at the clock and Fredrick proceeded to practically shovel his breakfast in his mouth.

"Ha! A gentleman indeed!" Margaret exclaimed with some sense of victory as she watched her brother's lack of decorum at the breakfast table.

As soon as Fredrick was finished his meal he looked up at his family. "Well I suppose I had best be off to catch the train". He stood up and looked warmly upon his family.

The whole family walked outside to bid him farewell.

Mrs Hale gently took possession of Fredrick's hat, stood facing him and placed the hat on his head, looking up at him. "I am going to miss you so". Tears started streaming down her face, her white lace handkerchief just did not seem capable of catching all the tears as they came streaming down her face.

"Promise me that you will be careful and that you will write as often as you can".

"I promise".

Fredrick wrapped his arms around his mother "Do not cry for me mother, be glad for my adventures. You have made me the man I am today".

Fredrick then stood opposite his father "Wish me luck father". Mr Hale looked upon Fredrick with pride. He took his son's hand and shook it.

"Son you will not need luck, you are such a capable young man. I have complete faith in you".

"Thank you Father".

Fredrick's attention then turned to Margaret. "Take care Margaret, you make sure that you remember what we spoke about yesterday". Margaret nodded.

With that Fredrick started to walk through the garden towards the road. Mr and Mrs Hale were arm in arm.

Margaret not satisfied with her goodbye rushed forward and grabbed her brother's arm. "Fred I am going to miss you".

"I am going to miss you too Maggie". She gave him one last hug. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears. It finally struck her that he was really leaving and did not know when she would see him next.

Fredrick once again started walking through the green garden and to the gates. Just before he reached the road he turned around and waved goodbye, taking one last look at his family and childhood home before setting off for his new adventure.


	6. Chapter 6 - London

Margaret sat quietly in the train carriage opposite her parents. Mr Hale sat silently reading, and every so often glanced up at his beloved daughter with a warm smile. Mrs Hale on the other hand was asleep, her head resting on Mr Hale's shoulder. Mrs Hale was exhausted from the previous week's events. It had been a week since Fredrick had left for the Navy and she was struggling with the adjustment. Fredrick brought so much joy and laughter when he entered a room. He was light hearted and merry and had an ability to make everyone smile.

With an audible sigh Margaret rested her head on the glass and gazed blankly out the window at the changing landscape before her. She would have loved to go for just one more ride before leaving for London. She knew that she would miss the sense of freedom that riding provided her in London.

Margaret momentarily glanced down at the book Frankenstein which lay closed on her lap. She was determined to continue navigating her way through the dark tale however her mind kept wandering to her impending stay in London. She had travelled to London with relative frequency over her years at her Aunt Shaw's insistence. Her Aunt had always been adamant that Margaret experience all the culture that London had to offer. Of course Margaret rarely had any choice in the matter. Margaret was grateful that her cousin Edith would be there to keep her company. While they were quite different in nature, Edith liking extravagance, revelling in the London culture, and having a mischievous streak, they also had similarities. They were both curious girls with an intelligent wit. They were also both fundamentally kind-hearted.

Margaret yawned and closed her eyes as they grew increasingly heavy. Before long Margaret drifted off to sleep and slept for quite some time.

Margaret woke with a start as the train grounded to a halt. She looked out the window and they were already at the train station.

"We are here already?" Margaret said in a surprised tone as she rubbed her eyes.

Mrs Hale looked kindly upon her daughter "Yes Margaret, it seems we both slept most of the journey. We must have needed the rest".

Mr Hale stood up, opened the door and called for the Porter to collect their luggage. He then got out of the carriage and helped Mrs Hale and Margaret out.

They travelled to Aunt Shaw's house in a handsome black carriage that Aunt Shaw had organised for them. There was never any expense spared when it came to the Shaw's family. Indeed Mr and Mrs Hale did feel somewhat indebted to her. She was always generous, and as such they always went along with her requests, plans and invitations as they did not want to cause offence.

It was a short carriage ride from the train station to the Shaw residence. It was a fine house in one of the affluent areas of London, on Harley Street. Mr Hale knocked at the door and was greeted by their butler. "Good afternoon" Mr Hale greeted the butler politely, tipping his hat. "Good afternoon sir" he replied, focused on his duties of getting the family settled.

"The family has been expecting your arrival, please come in and join the family in the sitting room".

They filed through the door, one behind the other in almost a military fashion. While under this roof they were very aware that they were under Aunt Shaw's rules and as such were more cautious with their behaviour.

Edith was upstairs and had been eagerly awaiting the arrival of her cousin. Upon hearing the knock at the door, she made her way down the stairs as quickly as she could.

"Margaret, Aunt, Uncle, I am so glad that you have arrived".

Margaret looked up at her cousin as she quickly descended down the stair case. She was a bit taken aback by how grown up Edith looked. She was wearing a fine light blue dress which accentuated her figure, had her blonde hair pinned back perfectly. She did indeed look like a young lady of London society.

"Edith, I am so glad to see you, you look very well" Margaret said with a smile across her face as she approached her cousin with open arms. The two cousins wrapped their arms around each other with the kind of familiarity that you would expect from siblings who hadn't seen each other in some time.

"Oh Margaret, I have missed you so much since your last visit. I must say I do not find letters nearly enough. I much prefer your company".

"I have missed you too Edith".

Edith turned to Mr and Mrs Hale "Aunt, Uncle, surely you won't mind if I steal Margaret from you?"

"No not at all" Mr Hale responded in an agreeable manner. Mr and Mrs Hale proceeded to follow the butler to the sitting room while Margaret went up the stairs with Edith.

Edith and Margaret walked arm in arm and entered Edith's room. "I have insisted that you stay in the room next door to mine. I wish to enjoy your company as much as possible".

"I am determined that we shall have the best time" Margaret responded enthusiastically. "So tell me what you have planned for me".

Edith sat on her bed rather quickly causing her to almost bounce off it again.

Edith had a mischievous smile and her blue eyes lit up. "Margaret, I believe that we shall be doing a lot of shopping, attend some concerts but I am most excited about the ball next week".

Margaret's eyes widened as she was rather shocked.

"A ball?... Aren't we too young ?"

Margaret was still standing in the doorway. She crossed her arms apprehensively and raised her eyebrows.

"No. Mother says that it is a respectable function that we shall be attending. I believe it is raising money for charity".

Margaret walked up to the bed and allowed herself to flop onto the mattress face first next to where Edith was sitting. Edith laughed and rubbed Margaret on the back.

"You will be fine. I intend to teach you to enjoy yourself more".

Margaret's initial excitement from seeing her cousin was now overtaken by a sense of dread. Why must there be a ball she thought to herself.


End file.
